


Sike?

by LilacMist



Series: my heroes s-supports [5]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 21:38:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13579422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacMist/pseuds/LilacMist
Summary: it's more crack bye





	Sike?

**Author's Note:**

> i pulled vangard ike and brave ike within 24 hours of each other and they did the tempest grind together so this happened

Vangard Ike has only been a member of the Order of Heroes for a few hours when the summoner goes trigger-happy with the Breidablik and pulls an axe-wielding hero from the Tellius world.

"Is that...my dad? When he was young?" Like asks, squinting to try and get a better look at the new hero.

"Is that...me?" Bike asks back. "In one of Soren's weird fantasies?"

"I HEARD THAT!" the tactician yells. He's been recently summoned, and probably has something to do with the influx of Ikes.

"I'm confused," Like says, slinging Ragnell over his shoulder and heading back to the Tempest. "And that's saying a lot after whatever this thing is," he gestures to the vortex.

"Me too," Bike agrees, holding the axe over his head. "When'd I learn to use this?"

Like shrugs and points toward the Tempest. "So...are you going to come? Or..."

Bike shrugs back.

Like shrugs again.

It's the start of a strange friendship.

**Author's Note:**

> they both aether everything into the sunset
> 
> THIS BREAKS MY ESTABLISHED CONTINUITY WHERE ONE HERO JUST WEARS DIFFERENT OUTFITS I'M SORRY


End file.
